


Makavelisme

by RobinTrigue



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cats, Cesaro doesn't know how cats work, Fluff, Other, Petsitting, Polyamory
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinTrigue/pseuds/RobinTrigue
Summary: Cesaro ne savait pas beaucoup par rapport aux chats, mais il savait que Tyson lui tuera si il la situation n’était pas réglé quand il se réveilla. Il y avait un chat sur le frigo.





	

Cesaro ne savait pas comment c’est passé.

Il fut entré dans la cuisine, eut pris les ingrédients requis pour son smoothie de champion, les eut mixés dans le mixeur, et quand il eut retourné, il y avait un chat au-dessus du frigo.

« Ah merde. »

Cesaro n’eut jamais eu des chats soi-même.  Ce n’était que grâce à Tyson et Nattie qu’il commençait à connaitre ceux-là, mais il n’avait pas encore ce rapport facile de maitre et bête que ses amants semblaient avoir avec les trois félins.

Peut-être s’il avait eu cette connexion mystérieuse, le chat aurait répondu quand il claqua les doigts et commanda, « Descend. »

Hélas, aucune réponse.

« En bas. Là. Maintenant. Viens. »

Il devenait plus désespéré avec chaque mot. Tyson dormait, encore se remettant de son injurie, et Natalya était sortie pour l’après-midi. Heureusement qu’ils n’y étaient pas ; si Tyson eut su qu’un de ses chatons précieux était en danger de tomber de si haut – Cesaro ne voulait même pas en imaginer. Il changea sa tactique.

« Minou minou ? Viens ici, mon petit… » Euh. C’était le petit qui, exactement ? Il n’avait jamais appris à différencier entre les deux persans. Aucun mystère qu’ils ne lui écoutaient pas !

Ça prenait un quart d’heure pour Antonio Cesaro, superstar internationale du catch, à attraper l’autre chat dans la salle de bain et lire sa médaille. Louis, le gros. Donc c’était Mak au-dessus le frigo – il espérait qu’il y était toujours ! Paniqué, Cesaro courra vers la cuisine, faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Tyson. Que ferait-il si le chat avait sauté, s’il s’est blessé, ciel ! Mais Mak y était toujours, confortable aux yeux fermés.

Comment avait-il monté si haut du tout ? Cesaro n’avait aucune idée. Il traîna une chaise de la salle à manger et monta, pour lui parler face à face.

« Mak… Makaveli… T’es un bon petit minou, un très joli petit minou… tu veux venir ici, chez ton oncle Cesaro, non ? J’ai du jus de l’herbe de blé - du _saumon_ pour toi, tu verras si tu viens… » Il tendit le bras, et Mak se retraita vers le fond.

Non ! S’il tomba derrière le frigo, avec tout le fréon et les cordes et la poussière (les chats pouvaient-ils avoir de l’asthme ?), et quelque chose de terrible se passa et Cesaro devait bouger le frigo mais il y avait un feu, comment le sauvera-t-il ? Comment Cesaro s’expliquera-t-il à Tyson et Nattie qu’il ait laissé bruler la maison parce qu’il eut permis le chat se piéger si haut et il ait dû le sauver avant de chercher un extincteur?

Deux yeux bleus lui regardèrent de l’ombre.

Cesaro saisit un jouet plumé du canapé et le brandit désespéramment. « S’il te plaît, Mak… » Il chuchota. « S’il vous plaît… Tyson va me tuer. »

 

* * *

 

Nattie se retourna à trouver Cesaro avec Charlotte dans les mains, levant la chatte vers le frigo et lui instruisant à convaincre son frère de descendre. Charlotte ne s’intéressait pas, et essayait de se laver malgré la position non conventionnelle.

« Cesaro ? Que fais-tu avec les chats ?

\- Natalya ! Enfin, tu y es ! Euh, je peux tout expliquer ! » Cesaro descend de la chaise avec plus de caution d’habitude, conscient de l’animal dans ses bras. Il lui posa délicatement par terre, et il expliqua, nerveux

À son très grand surpris, Nattie ne lui jeta pas de la maison. En fait, l’opposé : elle s’assoit, et commença à rire.

Pendant qu’elle riait, Makaveli sauta au plan de travail, et puis sur ses genoux ou elle le caressa.

« C’est un chat, Cesaro. Ils aiment être hauts, » elle lui dit, larmes dans les yeux. Makaveli ronronna. Cesaro se sentit un tout petit peu affronté. Comment était-il censé savoir que c’était normale pour les chats de grimper jusqu’au plafond ? Regardant son visage, Nattie rit encore, et lui fit bisou. Enfin, il sourit. Au moins rien de terrible ne s’était passé.

« Hé, Tyson, réveilles-toi ! Écoute qu’est-ce qu’il a fait notre copain pendant que tu prenais ta sieste ! »

Cesaro grogna. « Natalya, non ! »

« Tyson, c’était tellement mignon ! »

**Author's Note:**

> Ouf, mon premier fanfiction en français! Je suis très désolé pour les erreurs, et j’adorai du criticisme et de l'avis si vous en avez! J'aimerais beaucoup améliorer mon écriture :)
> 
> [Version anglais](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8257520)


End file.
